The Valintant
by Maddie Schmid 2nd Account
Summary: On a very tall tree, atop a very small hill in the Moors, lived a small little girl. But, it wasn't just any little girl. She was a Valintant. Valintants were the protectors of the Moors. Only one of the race was left, and her name was Arabella...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: PRECIOUS GEMS

**All copyright to me for creating the OC Arabella and the species of the Valintants. Enjoy!**

On a very tall tree, atop a very small hill in the Moors, lived a small little girl. But, it wasn't just any little girl. She was a Valintant. Valintants were the protectors of the Moors. Only one of the race was left, and her name was Arabella.

She was the last remaining protector of the Moors, and she led a happy life, up to about six years old. What had happened that day sent the Moors into chaos, and not many knew the tale…

_On the outskirts of the Moors, November 16__th_

The Valintant Arabella celebrated her 6th birthday alone this year. She walked through the Moors, letting her wings drag sadly behind her. She ended up on the borderline between the Moors and the human kingdom. She looked upon Queen Aurora's castle with a wound in her heart.

_Nobody knows who I am. Nobody knows who has been protecting them all these years. _Her thoughts brought tears to her eyes. She panicked, because, whenever a Valintant would cry, lines from the tears would painfully burn their faces. And, when they cried, their tears were turned to precious gems. This is what attracted the human-kind to Valintants, and this is what caused them all to die off. When she felt the burning in her cheeks from the tears, she thought she would die. This only made her cry harder. The pain was unbearable, and her cries rang though the area. Several creatures heard her, though only one looked for the noise. It was Diaval.

Diaval had once been just a raven, before Maleficent gave him the power to become a man. When the man-raven in question heard the agonized screams, he immediately ran and followed the noise. What he saw was a sight that not many ever got the chance to. It was a Valintant. The last of them. He had heard of her before. She looked very young, maybe five or six years old, and he right away knew that he had to help her. So quickly, but cautiously, he approached the small Valintant with a gentle expression.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. I'm here to help you." He spoke softly. The poor creature faced him, and he gasped at the tear tracks. She continued to cry, even harder, and Diaval gently wiped her tears away and puller her close to him. He felt a strange need to keep her safe all the time, but he knew that couldn't happen. Valintants needed their space. But, looking at this small, frail girl in front of him, he began to wonder if maybe she did need someone there. When the cries stopped, the girl backed up a bit, with Diaval's hands still on her shoulders.

"Hello." His gentle voice was truly one that had never been used with her before.

"Hello, sir." Her voice was soft and dainty, like silk, but coated with pain.

"My name is Diaval. I heard you crying. What ever is the matter?" He asked her. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to tell him why, but she did say one thing.

"My name is Arabella." Those were the last words Diaval heard her speak, before a group of humans galloped in on horses. They were men from the kingdom ruled by Prince, now King Phillip's father, King Hubert.

"Get me the Valintant! I want her alive and unharmed! GO!" The leader of the men shouted. The others charged forward, and Diaval stood protectively infront of Arabella. They easily knocked him aside, and took her. She was thrown onto the back of a horse, and everyone galloped away. After shaking himself off, Diaval transformed to a raven and flew off to find Maleficent, who was no longer his mistress. He reached her, and immediately began speaking, still out of breath.

"Maleficent! The last of the Valiants has been captured!"

_And that is how Arabella ended up here._

About a year after being captured, she sat in a dark dungeon in King Hubert's castle. The only time she is allowed out is when she is beaten. Every so often, the king unlatches her iron chains, meant specifically to burn her, and beats her. The beatings make her cry, which produces the gems. Unfortunately, the gems weren't the only reason for her kidnapping. Oh, no. He took her, because the Moors would be left unprotected, and open to his advantage. The two different lands were in constant battle, and nobody in the Moors knew how to stop it, and it continued on, as Arabella sat in a chamber, unable to help the place she once called home.

**U like? Yeah. U like. Review are always appreciated! Oh, and Have A Great Summer! I just got out of school today.**

**Bye!**

**-Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: VISITS FROM THE PAST

**All copyright to me for creating the OC Arabella and the species of the Valintants. Enjoy!**

Arabella knew what was going on in the Moors. King Hubert came down every day to tell her of the struggle of her homeland (in great detail.) It was painful to listen to, and she felt a strange emptiness as she sat alone. You see, Valintants were created to protect the Moors, but, during the rules of King Stefan and King Henry, they quickly died off, as the humans were, and, in Hubert's kingdom, still are, a very greedy people. They were the reason Arabella sat and contemplated these thoughts in the confinements of her prison, but was soon snapped out of them by the approaching sound of footsteps. It was time for a beating. She was unchained from the gruesome iron as soon as the guard walked in, and he brought her to King Hubert, whom of which took her to the torture chamber.

"Oh, Arabella. It's a pleasure! Are you ready?" King Hubert asked with mock kindness. She shook her head no, and the King's head flew back in laughter. "Then, I have a feeling that this won't be the best of times for you. Now, let's get started!" He walked towards the girl, raising his whip, and brought it down on her wings with a crack.

Many hours later, Arabella, bloody and beaten, was sent back to her dungeon and chained in the iron once again. Her face was once again tracked with burns from the tears as she curled up in the corner of the cell. Her neck felt as though it was on fire as it was clamped to the wall by iron, and the one window in the dungeon (which had iron bars covering it) had the moonlight shining brightly through it. What she didn't notice, though, was the shape of a raven land on the window sill outside the bars. It jumped through the bars and landed on the floor. Around this time, Arabella lifted her head out of her hands and stared quizzically at the creature. Suddenly, the raven was engulfed in a puff of black smoke, and something -well, someone- she didn't expect popped out of the smoke.

"Hello, Arabella." Diaval smiled at her. She looked up at him in awe. He knelt next to her, gently examining the bruises, cuts, and burns that lined the areas of skin that he could see.

"Hello, Diaval." She managed through her sore throat.

"What has he been doing to you?" The man-raven shook his head and gently wrapped the small Valintant in his arms, careful not to touch her wings too much, for they were injured greatly. When they pulled away, Arabella spoke.

"How bad is it?" Her voice cracked at the end, and Diaval knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Maleficent has put the thorn walls up again. It's been holding them back, for now." He replied, and she nodded solemnly.

"Is there any way that I can get you out of here?"

"I don't think so. King Hubert has his best guards guarding this cell, and I can't get out of these chains. It burns, Diaval. The chains are burning." Her pleading, six-year old voice rang through Diaval's ears. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, and when the man-raven looked over at Arabella, she was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while. It was beginning to become light again, so he gently laid the girl down on the small blanket and covered her body with the rest of it, and kissed her forehead gently. He transformed himself into a raven, before once again venturing off into the nighttime breeze.

**Well, there's the second chapter! I really like writing this book, so expect a lot of updates. But I am doing a few theater shows, and I am flying to Hawaii (and that will be a long flight, but it is sooo worth it.) But, yeah! Follow, Favorite, and review! Thanks, you guys!**

**~Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**All copyright to me for creating the OC Arabella and the species of the Valintants. Enjoy!**

The days passed slowly and painfully as the Valintant sat alone in her cell. Her birthday was in three days, and Diaval had not visited her since the first time he came. Her life was back to what it has been for 362 days now, and she wouldn't last much longer. She could feel what little strength she had left being taken away as the minutes passed. She scarcely was able to stand, and King Hubert just made it harder for her every time. The chains around her neck burnt more strongly as time passed, and she was utterly miserable. Living in isolation was not a typical Valintant lifestyle. All she could do now was hope and pray that someone would be able to help her soon.

Three days later, it was her birthday. A year since she had met Diaval, and a year since she was captured. The floor was covered in dirt and dust, so she drew herself a birthday cake.

"Make a wish, Arabella." She whispered, and blew gently on her 'cake.' Her wish was that Diaval would save her, or at least come and see her today. She waited a few minutes, but nothing happened.

_Maybe I need to wish harder. _ She focused on her wish for so long, that she, once again, did not notice the shape of a raven on the outside window sill. Diaval made himself human, and it was only then that she noticed his presence. She smiled brightly, which the man-raven gladly returned.

"Diaval!" She smiled. The man in question held out a rose for the girl.

"Happy Birthday, Arabella. How old are you?" The small girl took the rose, and attempted to stand. Diaval helped her when she did not succeed.

"I am seven years old now, but my strength is weakening. If I stay here much longer, I'm afraid I won't last…" She looked down, and her smile dropped. Diaval knelt to her level, and gently lifter her chin with his hand.

"Don't talk like that. I promise you, I will get you out of here and back to the Moors. You will live, ok?" Arabella gave a small nod as her friend pulled her close to him. They remained this way until Diaval had to leave, and Arabella went to bed, the hole in her heart filled with the hope of escaping and saving the Moors.

**Hi! Here's chapter three. I know there's been a lot of Diaval and Arabella action, but the next chapter I will move onto the war between King Hubert's soldiers and the Moors. Just wanted to build a relationship between these two. Thanks for reading!**

**~Maddie**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: CHAOS REIGNS**

**All copyright to me for creating the OC Arabella and the species of the Valintants. Enjoy!**

It was a dark age for the Moors. With the walls of thorns put back up around the Moors, nobody could get in, and only those with strong enough wings could get out. King Hubert's men were usually trying to get inside, but to no avail. The evil king had archers launch volleys of arrows over the wall, attempting to hit something. And, many times, they were able to kill several of the Moors' inhabitants. Fairies and animals alike were constantly struck will the arrows. Many of them had now taken to hiding, underground or in trees. The mermaids had retreated to the depths of their ponds, and the fairies kept hidden among the branches. Maleficent and Diaval kept watch over the thorn wall, and if the soldiers ever came close to getting in, the walls were reinforced. On a rare occasion, a soldier or two would make it past the wall, and slaughter as many of the creatures of the Moors as they could before they were caught by some of the stronger creatures, like Maleficent or the tree men. Nobody was safe, and chaos' reign grew stronger as the days passed. Without Arabella's protection of magic, the whole land was helpless under the attacks of King Hubert. You see, the Valintant's powers were created specifically for defense, and no other creature was powerful enough to sustain the safety of the Moors besides a Valintant. All of the fair folk new this, and began to worry even more than they already had. Maleficent and Diaval flew to Aurora for help.

"Hello, Beastie." Maleficent greeted when she and Diaval, who was in his raven form, landed in the throne room. Aurora and Phillip were sitting in their thrones, biding their time. The two stood, and solemnly acknowledged the presence of their friends. Diaval made himself human, as Maleficent had taught him to do so, and began to explain.

"Aurora, Phillip, the Moors are under attack. Our protector, the Valintant, was captured by King Hubert-" Phillip cut him off.

"My father is the cause of this?" He questioned the raven, who nodded solemnly to the King.

"Yes, and he has been attacking our land with strong forces. We cannot hold out for much longer." He stopped for a moment, and looked the King and Queen in the eyes.

"We need you to try and bargain with the King to get her back. Her name is Arabella, she's seven years old and dying, and she is our only protection. Please, we need you to at least try." He begged them. Aurora gazed softly at her friend before her, the one whom had cared for her as a child.

"Diaval, you cared for me since I was but an infant. I owe you greatly. We shall go to King Hubert in the morrow." She smiled. Maleficent flew off, and Diaval followed, after transforming himself to a raven. They delivered the news to the good people of the Moors, and that night, they all rested in the hope of safety and salvation.

Aurora and Phillip kept their promise, and attempted to bargain with the king. Though it didn't exactly go as planned…

**Well, there you have it! Chapter Four! As promised, I wrote about what was happening in the Moors. And, how about Netherland's win against Spain in the world cup!? FIVE TO ONE?! WHAT?! Netherlands is bringing out the big guns. I am so excited for Mexico and Brazil to play, though. That will be a good match.**

**SORRY! I got off-topic. Anyway, the next chapter will be up in a few minutes, I have a summer homework assignment to start on. ****So, yeah.**

**Bye!**

**~Maddie**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: NOT QUITE AS PLANNED**

**All copyright to me for creating the OC Arabella and the species of the Valintants. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Aurora and Phillip were on their way to King Hubert's kingdom by horseback. They travelled around the Moors, seeing as they could not get through, and were able to experience the horrible things the evil king was doing first handed. The couple shared a quick glance, and they each sped up their own horse. In thirty minutes time, they arrived at the gates of the dreaded kingdom. Phillip grabbed Aurora's hand, and walked up to the guard at the gate.

"We'd like to request audience with my father, King Hubert." Phillip spoke quickly. They were let inside and escorted to the king's chambers. Phillip was, to say in the least, not particularly happy to see his beast of a father once again. The king in question put on a faux grin when the couple entered.

"Phillip, my boy! Oh, and if it isn't the lovely Queen Aurora." Hubert spoke loudly, and pressed a kiss to Aurora's knuckles. Which she did not take kindly to, and yanked her hand away.

"Father, we have come to discuss serious matters about an certain Valintant you hold captive." Phillip's expression was emotionless and unreadable, whereas his father wore an expression of white-hot rage.

"And, what exactly, do you need?" He growled through gritted teeth, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I think you know very well that we need her back, and we are willing to bargain." Aurora spoke gently, with a hint of frustration.

"Bargain with what? Nothing is as precious as that Valintant to me! Come, I would like to show you something. He grabbed a dagger from his bedside table and slyly put it in his breast pocket. Aurora and Phillip followed; unaware of what was to happen next.

The trio descended many flights of stairs before they reached the dungeon. Alas, only one of the chains was occupied. In any other situation, the beauty of a Valintant would have awed Aurora and Phillip, but, in this case, they were mortified. There was a burn creeping up her neck from the iron that clamped around it. Her hair was a long and tangled mess. Her whole body was bruised and battered, but the eyes. Her eyes were so much worse. Arabella's eyes held more pain than they had ever seen before, and even that was about to change. The king, very indiscreetly, pulled the dagger out of his pocket and stormed up to the small creature. Her wings fluttered a bit, then stopped as she cowered in fear under her captor, who turned to the couple.

"Would you like to know why I would never trade her?" He shouted, and slashed the dagger across the poor creature's stomach. Blood poured from the wound and her mouth as she gave a cough. The butt of the dagger was brought down on her temple, and the force caused her to bite her tongue. Aurora couldn't bear to watch, yet she couldn't look away as her husband tightened his grip on her. King Hubert quickly slashed the dagger across her face, and the tears finally began pouring out. They burned through her skin and she screamed in agony. The madman caught the tears in his hand as they turned to rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. His evil laugh quickly erupted over the room, and Arabella coughed up a large amount of blood, and pressed a hand to her stomach in an attempt to stop the fatal blood flow. King Hubert held his hands out until they were filled to the brim with gems. He stood, and walked over to Phillip and Aurora.

"You see? _This_ is why I keep her. THIS IS THE REASON SHE IS STILL ALIVE!" He shouted while laughing. Blood from the girl's wounds stained his clothing, but to him it didn't matter, because he was rich, and he had the upper hand in the war against the Moors. He had everything to his disposal, and nothing was going to stop him in his prime.

"Guards! Escort these two out of the palace. I'll take care of out little prisoner." The last Aurora and Phillip heard was a dark chuckle as they were forced away from the madman and his palace.

"Now then, I suppose you know what happens next, yes?" King Hubert's evil smile was enough to scare a dragon. Dried flecks of blood rested of Arabella's lips, chin, and continued to run out of her mouth, but by bit. The bleeding in her stomach slowed, but didn't stop. The broken creature stared at the King with a loathing that was far stonger than she had ever felt before. All she could do was sit there.

"You're going to kill me." Arabella barely managed a whisper. Hubert threw his head back in laughter. She spit blood in his face, yet he seemed unfazed as he continued talking,

"No, of course not! Where else will I get all of my precious gems? Hmm?" He questioned mockingly. The girl chuckled dryly, and replied a raspy reply.

"You know it's to late. I'm dying because of you. Slowly, painfully dying." Her bloodcoated teeth shown in a smile. A hacking couching fit burst through her lips as small bits of her blood flew from her lips. Her stomach continued to bleed, and she was sitting in a huge pile of her own blood, which she was loosing fast.

"Well, in human standards, yes, you are dying. But, you are a fairy! You can heal youself, can you not?" King Hubert smiled at his own cleverness. Or, what he thought to be clever.

"Only if I choose to. You may have me locked down here, but you cannot force me to use magic! You have no power!" She shouted. The king backhanded her face, and stormed out. Another tear slipped out of her eye and burned. She caught the lone drop in her hand, and it turned to an emerald. A ghost of a smile danced on her lips as she though of Diaval, her only friend. The one who had visited her, and helped her on the first day they met. She thought of Aurora and Phillip, the people who had bothered to try and save her. She though of the Moors, the land which, a year and three days ago, she could call her home. As she examined the gem in her hand, twisting it gently between her fingers, she though about an escape. Her powers weren't working at the moment, her wings were disabled, and she was so badly broken, emotionally and physically. Broken beyond repair. And then it hit her. Fake death! She told the king she was dying, so this would make her lie even more believable. She heard, that, when anybody in the castle, even prisoners, died, they were cast outside and the bodies were tossed into a lake. If she could get them to believe she was dead, they would throw her into the lake, and she would be free. She had decided, that she would 'die' in her sleep. _Time to get out of here. _She thought, and drifted off into darkness.

**Well, there we go! Without the title, disclaimer and A/N right here, this chapter is 1212 words! WOOOOO LONGEST ONE SO FAR!  
**

**(crickets)**

**Yeah… awkward. Anyways, Reviews are appreciated, and thank you to the three people who are following this story so far. I feel so loved.**

**(crickets)**

**You guys are so supportive!**

**Bye!**

**~Maddie**


End file.
